


轻狂（8）

by Kirschxx



Category: con马 - Fandom
Genre: Icon, M/M, smlz - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:33:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21886735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirschxx/pseuds/Kirschxx
Kudos: 11





	轻狂（8）

Chapter.8

冒泡赛第四场，水晶爆炸的一瞬间，仿佛一个巨大的雷在谢天宇脑海中引爆，紧接着就是长久长久的安静。谢天宇听不见耳边的欢呼声与主持人的宣布声，巨大舞台上喷洒的礼花与巡回流转的远光灯在眼前模糊成浓稠的一团。谢天宇低下头，双手交握，颤抖得难以自制。  
结束了。结束了。  
结束了，就这么轻而易举这么不堪一击，一切都像天命，而RW是天命下的祭品。时隔一年，同一个剧本在韩金身上重演了。谢天宇曾经做过那个剧本里的配角，而现在抽身出来，成为了观众，却依然被一种不甘的恨击中。  
又能恨谁呢？其实最恨的是自己，恨自己在和他并肩的时候没能和他一起闯过去。世界上的事情总是没有那么多如果的，但是他还是忍不住想要那么一个如果。  
他想要，如果，韩金愿意回来，回来再和他打一年吧。

“你在哪？”  
电话那头是沉默。  
“你在哪，我来找你。”  
“别来了。我……”  
“那什么时候想见我了，随时告诉我。”  
谢天宇站在深夜的南京街头，身后的路灯都有些晦暗了。谢天宇并没有急着挂断电话。韩金的呼吸声，他听见韩金的呼吸声，和背景里的风声。  
“好。”  
韩金挂断了电话。

谢天宇离开场馆后，沿着场馆外的路漫无目的地走，也不知道要走向哪里，只是一直走。路边有一家仍在营业的便利店，谢天宇进去买了包烟。在漆黑的夜色里，打火机的声音清亮地响了一下，随后燃起一个微弱的火点。  
第二团烟雾飘在空中还没散尽时，手机又响了。

“谢天宇。”韩金简短地报了一个地名，“过来吧。”  
“好。怎么突然又……”谢天宇后半句一说出口立刻后悔了。还没来得及改口，就被韩金打断。  
“想见你，只想见你。够不够。”

在踏进这扇门之前，谢天宇没想过会被韩金压在玄关的墙上毫无顾忌地接吻，就像春天时他舍不得让韩金离开他家一样。简直像被按了快进键，平常被他偷个香都会躲的人，今天在唇齿相接的时候竟然都会伸舌头了。温软的舌尖青涩地试图将谢天宇拉进溺死人的温柔乡里，黏腻的水声刺激神经的力度被无限放大。直到亲得有些微喘不过气的时候，韩金才收了力气。正当韩金准备抽身让开的时候，不料谢天宇没打算放他走，粗暴地伸手抓住韩金衣服的领口，两极逆转，把人反压了回去，继续延长这个吻的时间。  
“等……呜，等一下……”  
直到韩金被亲得潮红从脖颈烧到耳后，两人才堪堪偃旗息鼓。  
“叫我过来想干嘛呢。”谢天宇偏过头去，含住韩金的耳垂，带着满满的诱惑意味舔舐着。他的手也异常娴熟地游进了韩金的衣服里，揉捏着韩金光滑的背部皮肤。天知道为什么只是接吻而已谢天宇本来整齐的衣服就被扯得一团乱了。此刻他们好像全然忘记了一个多小时之前刚发生的悲剧故事，现在满脑子里只有想要和恋人缠绵至死的冲动，  
“输了比赛，不能发一下疯吗。”韩金的声音有些哑，“比赛都不得劲了……做爱还憋着有什么意思。”  
“输了就输了吧，没事，明年再来啊，想哭就哭。”谢天宇搂着韩金的腰，两人半推半扯地离开了玄关，直截了当地滚到了床上，“不好意思哭，所以要我把你操到哭出来比较爽是吗？”  
两人的床笫私语向来无所顾忌，韩金懒得和谢天宇计较。谢天宇西装裤下的东西已经硬得能抵住他的小腹甚至于有点不适了。  
“等我找一下套。”谢天宇也在竭力控制住一股邪火上涌。他不是说着玩玩的，他确实想把韩金操到哭出来。  
“你敢说你没出去乱搞过就直接进来。”  
“一年才开几次荤，就为你守身如玉了。”

衣服被褪掉，光裸的皮肤贴在一起，继续升温。润滑油被随意地倒在手上，再经由手指浅浅地探进后穴里。三根手指探入扩张的时候韩金的表情明显有一丝的不适，谢天宇一边就着润滑油在后穴里拓进，一边吻着韩金的眼睑和额头安抚他的情绪。  
“差不多了，我进去了。”  
谢天宇的阳具粗而长，在过往的性事中让韩金的体感只有两个字，痛和爽。这一次又是无套性交，肉贴着肉操进去，让韩金心理上的耻感翻了不止一番。谢天宇确实没说谎，韩金在他进去那一刻还在想，这不过是一场普通的性事。但是今天无论是被谢天宇把腿架到肩膀上和两腿环着他的腰，还是把腿都折到胸口折成M字，谢天宇都能准确地找到他后穴里腺体的那一处，用性器费尽心思地折腾那里。谢天宇有没有爽到韩金不清楚，反正他自己是快要被谢天宇这么高强度地刺激玩到坏了。  
“做得少也挺好的，你后面真的太紧了，嘶。”谢天宇一边抽插着，囊袋和臀肉撞击着的响声，水声明显，一边附在韩金的耳边笑道，“别夹了，再夹就成秒男了。”  
“哈…啊…你别说了……！”韩金的声音已经有些泛着呜咽了，一抽一抽的，下一秒就被谢天宇狠狠地一撞，逼出一声低喘。  
谢天宇当然是爽的。韩金的后穴夹得他爽得要命，更别说韩金好像真的快哭出来了。  
既然都差不多了，那就一鼓作气为好。  
谢天宇掐住韩金的腰，狠狠地撞进后穴里，找准了那个能让韩金爽到不行的地方。显而易见地韩金的眼神几下就被撞得涣散了，还拼命地扭着腰想躲，不想被这样持续的大刺激弄到失去神智。韩金前面的阳具被他只是干后面就硬起来了，以前韩金脸皮薄，不肯承认被他操到射，今天让他打破这个界限也是不错的选择。  
“好了…放开，我…呃……”韩金似乎到极限了，搂着谢天宇脖子的手松开，想要伸手去抚慰自己的前面。一般这个时候谢天宇就会停下，两人各自射出来，到此为止。但是今天谢天宇并不打算放过韩金。  
“别那么麻烦了，让我来吧。”  
谢天宇没有把阳具抽出来，反而加快了抽插的速度。韩金被他这个反常的举动打了个措手不及，奈何体力消耗得实在太多，无力抗拒。最后在谢天宇高速的冲撞下，被硬生生操得射了出来，抬手捂住了脸。  
“怎么了。”谢天宇坏心眼地伸手去拨开韩金的手，果然是哭了。  
“你好烦啊谢天宇……”  
谢天宇低头吻去韩金眼角的泪痕，又同韩金接吻。  
“嗯嗯，我烦人我烦人……烦人的谢天宇问你能不能射在里面？”  
“……都这样了还问你妈呢，射吧。”韩金抽噎着，胸口轻微地起伏着。  
带着体温的热流被注入后穴。像一个名为“占有”的奇怪仪式一样，在这个失意的晚上，谢天宇和韩金莫名其妙地打破了某些无言的界限，仿佛对着对方更近地走了一步。

帮韩金清理干净之后已经是凌晨一点，韩金累得很快就睡着了。谢天宇在黑暗里睁着眼睛，脑海里跑马灯似的回放着这一年。又短暂又漫长的一年。  
曾经他和韩金在一起的时候，心意未曾相通过。他们是世界上距离最近的两个人，灵魂却散落不知何处，其实不远不近。如今他和韩金一整年的不远不近，可是灵魂却融在一起，他离韩金又是比任何一个人都要近。  
这也是谢天宇和韩金戏剧性的第四年。


End file.
